6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Goths
The goths are a group of goths who hang out at the mall. There are five known current and former members of the group. Ax Ax is the goth who was first seen and who has appeared the most out of all the goths. He appears many times as a background character, and is considered by the gang to be weird. His first relatively major appearance was in "One Quiet Day," where Caitlin pretended to date him in order to win a bet with Jen. In that same episode, he came along to see Nikki and Wyatt get tattooed. He also appeared at Spin This in "Going Underground" asking for a certain song, which was one of the catalysts for Wyatt's breakdown on the job, and showed up on the plane sitting next to Nikki in "In a Retail Wonderland..." Ax has hair dyed red and wears a thick coating of white pancake makeup on his face except around his eyes, which are surrounded in dark green eye shadow. He wears all black (black muscle shirt, black shorts, black combat boots) and has several tattoos. Interestingly, his wrists carry bands similar to the one on Nikki's right wrist. Despite appearing the most of all the goths, he may actually have the least lines. In "Lights Out," he barely spoke, and all of his other appearances have been in the background or with very few lines. Apart from these episodes, he also had a very small speaking role in "Another Day at the Office," when he shushed Jen as she tried to interrupt Jude's speech. Judas Judas is Jude's attempt at being a goth. According to him, the name means "Dark and Dark". He did this in order to try and make his relationship with Nebula (Starr) work. Unfortunately, he wasn't very good at being a goth, as he was far too frightened of slasher movies the other goths deemed "tame". At the end of the episode, he and Nebula broke up. Marilyn Marilyn is the nicest of the group, although initially he seemed cold and removed. He started out as merely the big guy in the group, but as "Lights Out" progressed he opened himself up more to the gang. He is the largest of the goths, being more muscular than any of them. He wears white pancake makeup, has numerous tattoos, and has long hair dyed a dark green color. Marilyn wears a retainer and holds a job at Double Dip Ice Cream. He also played center on a junior varsity basketball team that won a championship. He showed up at the back of a line of couples with Morgana in "Insert Name Here," which suggests that he and Morgana have started a relationship. He made a brief appearance at the beginning of the episode, "How the Rent-a-Cop Stole Christmas " in which he is seen donating a gift. Morgana Morgana is considered the leader of the goths. Morgana is the shortest of the group, and wears white pancake makeup on her face along with purple eye shadow. Her hair is dyed a blood red color. Like Nikki, she is frequently sarcastic, and is the most sarcastic member of the goths.. She currently works at Bargain Bay. Interestingly, Caitlin mentioned going to tennis camp with her the previous summer and revealed that Morgana's real name is Haley. Morgana says that she is the "Mistress of Macabre." She was seen at the back of a line of couples with Marilyn in "Insert Name Here," which suggests that the two have begun going out. Nebula Nebula is the name Starr took when she joined up with the goths in "Lights Out." She dyed her hair blue, changed her name to Nebula, and started wearing pancake makeup. According to her, Nebula means "Dark and Fathomless." In reality, a nebula is the shattered remains of a star after it goes supernova, making Starr's chosen name significantly apropos. Jude tried to become a goth as well in an attempt to make their relationship work, but at the end of the episode they broke up, as Nebula was no longer compatible with Jude. Trivia *Of all the goths, Ax has had the most appearances throughout the series. *Many references to the Saturday Night Live skit "Goth Talk" are made with the goths, especially with Morgana and Marilyn. *The goths, as an entire group, have only appeared in two episodes: "Lights Out" (with Ax, Judas, Marilyn, Morgana, and Nebula) and "Another Day at the Office" (with Ax, Marilyn, Morgana and Nebula). In the latter appearance, only Ax spoke; they were part of a line of teens hoping to get loans from "Mr. Loansbury." **However, Morgana made a cameo with Ax in "Snow Job." *Morgana and Marilyn are seen together in "Insert Name Here." In that same episode, Starr is seen walking by in a scene change, not dressed as Nebula, which suggests that she stopped being a goth at some point between "Another Day at the Office" and "Insert Name Here." Gallery The gang minus Caitlin and Jude with the Goths.jpg|The goths at the Penalty Box. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-01h14m21s240.jpg|The goths in line at the bank. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h24m43s123.jpg|Ax inside Spin This. Nebula.png|Starr as Nebula. Gothjude.jpg|Jude as Judas. Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.22.41 PM.png|Marilyn donating a gift Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.38.01 PM.png|The goths inside the movie theatre in the episode, "Lights Out" Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.32.58 PM.png|The goths waiting outside the movie theatre Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.33.09 PM.png|The goths meet Judas Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.33.20 PM.png|Nebula and Judas Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.35.10 PM.png|The goths at the theatre Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.37.16 PM.png|The goths at the back of the theatre Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.45.31 PM.png|Wyatt returning Marilyn's retainer Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.49.26 PM.png|"What a jerk" Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.50.03 PM.png|The goths at the food court Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.50.23 PM.png|Nebula and Judas Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.53.30 PM.png|Marilyn playing basketball Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.53.52 PM.png|The gang impressed by Marilyn's skills Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.54.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.54.47 PM.png|"My foundation is running" Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.55.17 PM.png|Jonesy flirting with Morgana Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.56.14 PM.png|The goths and the gang eating ice cream Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.56.33 PM.png|The goths and the gang at The Big Squeeze Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.56.49 PM.png|The goths and the gang listening to Wyatt play guitar at the fountain Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.57.38 PM.png|Morgana asking Wyatt to play one more song Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.58.22 PM.png|Nebula and Judas breaking up Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Groups